Come Back to You
by Titania Iday
Summary: Summer: Shikamaru, kalau kau tidak bisa kembali padaku, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku yang akan kembali padamu Shikamaru/Tadaima, Shikamaru/I'm back to you./for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAY 2015/mind to R.n.R


_Disclaimer: Semua orang tahu kalau seluruh karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

 _Warning : OOC, typo, banyak kesalahan penulisan EYD, ide cerita yang pas-pasan, terlebih lagi alurnya membingungungkan, cerita membosankan, cerita nggak nyambung dan masih banyak lainnya._

 _Fanfic ShikaIno for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : 'Come Back To Me'  
_

 **Come Back To You** _  
_

Sekali lagi, aku meremas kertas dengan gambar sket laki-laki yang telah merebut perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. kali ini, aku menggambarnya saat dia tidur dikelas dengan tangan sebagai penutupnya. Lagi-lagi gambarku dengan sempurna sudah siap untuk kuremas dan kulempar ke tong sampah. Bukan, bukan karena jelek atau apa, hanya saja aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kalau aku sedang bersamanya, bahkan hanya dengan melihat digambarnya saja.

Sialan dia, memasang pelet apa sih, kok aku bisa tergila-gila dengannya.

"Shikamaru, ah kau kemana sih lama sekali." Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Yup, hari ini aku ada janji mengerjakan tugas dengannya. Padahal dia janji akan datang jam empat, tapi hingga setengah jam terlewati dia masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Nah, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Panjang umur dia. Dengan setengah berlari, dan jantung berdebar aku membuka pintu depan.

"Telat," kataku sarkastik. Aku melipat tangan didepan dada, pura-pura marah. Padahal didalam hati lega setengah mati.

"Merepotkan," katanya sambil melenggang masuk, melewatiku dengan malas.

Dikarenakan tugasnya adalah membuat maket salah satu bagian rumah plus dengan sket gambarnya, jadi aku kebagian menggambar sket gambarnya. Untung saja aku sudah menggambar gambarnya kemarin, coba aku menggambar sekarang, mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi dengan adanya pemandangan indah didepanku.

Apalagi sekarang Shikamaru sedang membuat miniatur kursi-kursi kecil dengan wajahnya yang serius. Pemandangan langka, harus diperhatikan nih. Jangan sampai terlewatkan satu detik pun. Oke, ini semua adalah berkat Deidara-sensei selaku guru seniku, yang telah berbaik hati memberikan tugas dan kelompok sesempurna ini.

"Ckk, dari pada ngeliatin aku begitu mending bantuin." Gerutu Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari miniatur kursi.

"Aku kan bagian drafter dan pengawasan dan kau pelaksana, jadi kerjakan saja," kataku terenyum licik, "lagi pula aku juga sudah membuat meja dapurnya, kulkas, dan apalagi ya? Emm oh ya dan konsepnya." Kataku tidak berniat membantunya sama sekali.

"Ralat konsep kita." ujarnya sambil memberi sedikit lem pada miniatur kursinya.

"Malas ahh, nanti saja kalau sudah _finishing_ ," kataku dengan mudah.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Mengambil pensil, kertas kosong, dan papan dari plastik sebagai alas kertas. Mulai dengan satu gerakan halus yang menghasilkan coretan-coretan dan membentuk sebuah gambar. Memang kalau menggambar dengan penuh cinta akan menghasilkan gambar yang berbeda. Apalagi objek gambarnya adalah seseorang yang disukai.

"Berhenti menjadikanku objek gambarmu Ino." Shikamaru mendesis kesal.

"Upss ketahuan ya?" kataku dengan degub jantung liar, "makanya jadi pacarku dong Shikamaru." Sumpah, sepertinya mulutku perlu disumpal agar tidak mempermalukan si empunya mulut.

Shikamaru melihatku beberapa detik, dia melihatku kaget, "Kau benar-benar seorang perempuan Yamanaka? Gengsimu rendah sekali." Katanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku kan hanya menawari, apa salahnya?" aku meneruskan gambarku, "jadi," aku mengambil nafas sebentar, masih dengan wajah sok cuek padahal didalam jantungku sudah berteriak minta tolong, "jadi pacarku ya?" muka ku menampilkan beberapa mimik, berharap, memelas, memaksa, malu, tapi lebih condong ke memaksa sih.

"Ck, kau jadi cewek tidak ada romantisnya." Shikamaru berujar datar.

"Oh jadi begitu caramu menerimaku?" kataku percaya diri, tapi cenderung pesimis. Tidak yakin, karena aku benar-benar tidak pernah bisa membaca Shikamaru, " _deal_ , mulai sekarang kita resmi berpacaran." Kataku menahan rasa senangku.

"Ckk, merepotkan."

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru berubah, menjadi sulit sekali untuk ditemui. Ada saja alasan untuk menghindari kencan diakhir pekan. Satu-satunya komunikasi kita hanya lewat telefon dan e-mail. Padahal, awal hubungan kami dulu, kami hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah kencan ditaman belakang rumahnya yang memang indah, atau bermalas-malasan dikamarku.

Aku tahu Shikamaru sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ditambah lagi, dia mengambil fakultas kedokteran yang tugasnya seabrek itu. Hey, tapi aku yang mengambil jurusan arsitek saja bisa meluangkan waktu sehari, meski harus dibayar dengan tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. contohnya hari ini, aku berencana mengajak Shikamaru keluar, itu pun kalau dia tidak berselingkuh dengan tugas-tugas menyebalkannya. Harusnya aku dulu mengambil universitas dan jurusan yang sama saja seperti Shikamaru agar bisa bertemu setiap hari.

Sama halnya saat ini, dia banyak sekali alasan untuk diajak bertemu. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dia punya wanita lain lagi. Oh, tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin. Shikamaru sangat mencintaiku. Eh, tapi mungkin saja, aku kan tidak pernah bisa membacanya. Duh... ya tuhan, tolong jaga perasaan Shikamaru, jangan palingkan perasaannya dariku. Wah...wah...wah... ini pasti gara-gara aku keseringan membaca novel tentang perselingkuhan, jadi otakku rada konslet.

Aku mengambil ponselku, memencet nomor yang sudah hafal diluar kepala, kemudian menempelkan benda persegi itu ditelinga kananku. Nada sambungnya sudah terdengar, tapi dia kok lama sekali sih mengangkatnya. Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh...

"Kau sedang apa sih lama sekali mengangkatnya." Sungutku tidak sabar.

"Ada hah... apa hah...?" _what_? Kok Shikamaru seperti ngos-ngosan begitu. Ayolah dia orang paling alergi olah raga diseluruh galaksi, jadi mana mungkin dia habis olah raga. Waktu SMA dulu saja dia selalu kabur dari kelas olah raga kok.

"Kau kenapa? Habis lari maraton berapa kilo? Eh nggak mungkilah kau kan alergi olah raga." Tembak ku panjang lebar.

"Keadaan darurat." Katanya, sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengontrol pernafasannya.

"Shikamaru, ayo kita kencan." Ajak ku dengan nada sumringah, "aku yang kerumah kamu deh biar kamu nggak banyak alesan." Kataku menuntut.

"Tidak bisa, aku lagi nggak ada dirumah uhuk...uhuk..." Shikamaru terbatuk diakhir katanya.

"Tampaknya kamu menikmati hari bersama selingkuhanmu itu ya?" sindirku,"salam aja buat selingkuhan kamu, jangan terlalu diforsir kalau lagi pacaran," ucapku sarkastik.

"Cemburu eh, nyonya Nara? Uhuk...uhuk."

"Aku? Cemburu? Maaf ya," aku tersenyum salah tingkah,"sudah ya, jaga kesehatan kamu tuh, makanya jangan nyiumin selingkuhan kamu, ketularan batuk kan?" tampaknya selera humorku turun drastis, "Oh ya, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, minum vitamin C dan minum air putih yang banyak." Aku mengutip salah satu nasehatnya, kalau aku sedang ibuk dengan tugasku.

"Aku calon dokter Ino."

Senyumku mengembang lebih lebar,"baiklah pak calon dokter, jangan lupa minum vitamin pengingat daya ingat, kalau kau punya kekasih yang harus diperhatikan, bye." Aku menutup telfon sebelum kekasihku membalas ucapanku.

* * *

Sepuluh menit yang lalu kekasihku mengajakku keluar, katanya dia ingin bertemu. Tumben sekali. Oh, suatu keajaiban. Mungkin selingkuhannya mau berbagi kekasihnya padaku untuk beberapa jam.

Aku beranjak berdiri dari bangku taman. Rasanya sudah seperti seabad saja tidak melihat wajah mempesonanya, apalagi tatapannya yang dalam itu selalu membuatku rindu setengah mati. Senyum kebahagiaan ku saja benar-benar tidak mau pergi dari bibirku, masih tidah percaya dia benar-benar bisa meluangkan waktu untukku.

"Kangen..." kataku, aku memeluk kekasihku erat. Lelaki ku mengusap pelan kepalaku sambil tersenyum singkat dan mencium kepalaku, "kamu kok kurusan sih? Jangan lupa makan gitu ah, masa kamu stres hanya gara-gara memikirkan ku sih?" candaku dengan percaya diri.

"Merepotkan," sudah kuduga dia akan berkata seperti itu "Gimana kuliahmu?" tanya kekasihku, dia mengambil duduk disebelahku.

"Brutal, tugasnya makin numpuk, harusnya kita dulu ambil univeritas dan jurusan yang sama biar kamu bisa bantuin aku." Kakiku bergrak naik keatas kursi, duduk bersila menghap kekasihku agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Oh ya, ada apa? Kenapa kamu ngajak ketemuan? Tumben? Biasanya kalo ketemuan selalu aku yang ngajak! Udah bosen nih ceritanya sama selingkuhan kamu itu?" ujarku bertubi-tubi. Aku menunggu jawaban kekasih ku yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan kata kata berharganya.

Tak kuduga, kekasihku langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya, mencium bibirku tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa kok sepertinya ini seperti ciuman perpisahan sih? Eh ya ampun, aku ini mikir apaan sih? Kekasih ku segera menarik dirinya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang "Ino," katanya pelan.

"Ya." Jawabku penasaran.

"Kita harus putus." Gleerrrrr sepertinya petir disiang bolong. Salah, bukan ini jadwal untuk meneriakan suaranya. Ya ampun, aku pasti dapat mimpi buruk saat ini. Ini pasti gara-gara aku tidur siang. Bangun Ino, bangun.

"Kamu bilang putus?" tanyaku. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Ada rasa sedih didalam tatapannya. Oh ya? Mana ada tatapan seperti itu pada kekasih yang sedang memutuskan kekasihnya. Aku pasti sudah rabun.

"Kenapa?" suaraku hampir hilang mendengar penuturan kekasihku, "alasannya apa?" sumpah air mataku mati-matian ku tahan.

"Maaf." Suaranya parau, "lupakan aku Ino."

"Katakan," aku menghela nafas sebentar, "ada gadis lain?" kekasih ku masih mematung "Kau sudah bosan padaku?" dia masih bergeming, "sudah tidak ada cinta lagi untukku?" nah, air mataku sudah lolos satu, aku buru buru mengusap air mataku sebelum sampai pipi, "katakan sebabnya." Aku setengah berteriak.

Masih angin yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan angin juga hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Seperti adegan-adegan di film, semua terasa sepi. Dasar, apa semua makhluk dibumi sudah mendadak bisu hah?

Air mataku makin sibuk ingin keluar, sedangkan tanganku makin sibuk menghalangi air nya agar tidak sampai jatuh ke pipi.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang, "seperti saat aku mencintaimu, aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk memutuskanmu." Pemuda itu lantas beranjak dari duduknya, menghapus air mata dipipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajahku, bermaksud memberi ciuman perpisahan dipipi. Tapi ciuman itu gagal karena aku memalingkan muka dan dia malah mencium bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino." Katanya melepas ciuman perpisahan kami, "selamat tinggal." Lalu dia pergi.

"Apanya yang selamat tinggal, katakan alasanmu dulu," aku berteriak tapi kekasihku tidak juga menoleh "dasar brengsek cepat kembali atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi." Dia tetap tidak menoleh.

Aku tahu ini akan jadi sia-sia, sebab aku juga tidak berusaha mengejarnya dan Shikamaru juga tidak berniat menengok kebelakang sedikit pun. Aku tambah menangis, semula yang kukira ini akan jadi awal hubungan yang baik untuk kami, nyatanya malah jadi akhir dari hubungan kami.

Jadi, apa maksud dari semua ini? dua tahun lalu dia bersedia menjadi kekasihku, tapi sekarang malah dia tiba-tiba memutuskanku dengan tak beralaskan. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan, aku kira akan bisa menjadi hubungan selamanya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku terlalu berharap, terlalu menganggap dongeng-dongeng fiksi bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya bualan orang orang pembuat film saja.

Ingatanku mulai mengenang lagi, kami memang tidak pernah jalan-jalan di mall seperti pasangan lain, kami hanya menghabiskan kencan kami ditaman belakang rumah Shikamaru, tapi aku tetap baik-baik saja. Bisa berdua dengannya sudah membuatku bahagia. Kami juga tidak pernah nonton dibioskop saat malam minggu, tapi kami hanya melihat bulan dan bintang ditaman belakang rumah milik Shikamaru. Dan tahu apa? Itu adalah kencan favoritku. Tapi nyatanya sekarang harus berakhir dalam dua puluh menit saja.

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan cepat, lantas pergi mencari taxi secepat mungkin dan melanjutkan acara melow drama ini dirumah.

* * *

Bahkan drama yang melankolis pun akhirnya kalah dengan dramaku sendiri. Aku masuk rumah dengan cepat sambil mengusap air mata yang tidak juga kunjung mengering. Tanpa salam, tanpa permisi aku masuk ke kamar, lalu aku menguncinya dengan cepat. Sebelum aku meraung lagi, aku menyalakan musik dengan volume super keras. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa kata tetangga yang akan langsung tuli setelah acara tangis-menangis ini selesai.

"Dasar shikamaru brengsek..." teriakku sekeras mungkin hingga terggorokkan ku rasanya sakit.

"Dasar laki lagi pembohong, penghianat, penghancur hati wanita," segala umpatan kutumpahkan dengan berteriak.

"Aku membencimu, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan mu walau kamu bersujud meminta maaf dihadapanku." Bah, mana mungkin dia mau bersujud meminta maaf?

"Ino... jangan menyalakan musik kencang-kencang kecilin volumenya tetangga pada protes sama bibi." Teriak bibiku dari luar.

"Aku tidak peduli bi, aku lagi patah hati." Balasku dari dalam. Kemudian aku melanjutkan mengumpat, menyumpahi Shikamaru, berjanji membencinya, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya bibiku khawatir. Dia bibi sekaligus pengganti orang tuaku sejak umurku sepuluh tahun dan baginya, aku adalah anak perempuannya.

"Aku butuh sendiri bi." Suara bibiku sudah tidak terdengar lagi, mungkin dia tahu dan membiarkanku untuk sendiri. Menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi dasar brengsek..."

"Tuhan cepet matiin dia, biar aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya... aku tidak sanggup." Aku tambah menangis.

Musik yang tadi keras, sudah kumatikan. Dan sekarang aku menangis dibawah bantal. Sudah tidak ada lagi umpatan-umpatan yang ada hanya menangisi kepergiannya.

"Shikamaru kok kamu tega sih sama aku..." ujarku disela isakan tagisku.

"Aku salah apa sih? Aku cinta mati tahu sama kamu." Aku mulai mengantuk, lelah setelah berteriak dan menangis dengan brutal.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku."

* * *

Benar-benar tiga hari yang menggilakan. Setiap lima menit aku melihat ponselku, berharap Shikamaru membatalkan niatnya dan kembali padaku. Tapi nyatanya selama tiga hari ini dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku sama sekali.

Tidak ada pesan, tidak telefon, e-mail, line, wechat, BBM, atau sejenisnya. Apa dia betul-betul sudah melupakan ku? Lenyap tak berbekas! Lalu, dia menganggap hubungan kami selama ini apa? Seperti tidak ada artinya.

Oke kalau dia, tidak menghubungiku aku saja yang menghubungnya. Kutekan nomornya yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala, sial nomornya tidak aktif.

"Shikamaru brengsek." Oke, lewat pesan singkat saja. Semua akunnya sudah kukirimi pesan berisi 'back to me, please'. Kalau ini tidak berhasil juga, aku akan melupakannya. Seperti yang dia mau.

* * *

Bodoh. Cinta memang benar-benar membuat seseorang menjadi gila. Aku bahkan bolak-balik pergi kerumahnya untuk mengkonfirmasi alasan dia memutuskanku, tapi dia selalu saja tidak ada dirumah. Aku cari dikampusnya juga hasilnya nihil. Saat aku menanyakannya pada teman-temannya, mereka hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Dan mereka juga bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak kelihatan beberapa bulan ini.

Sepupuku yang notabenenya sahabat mantanku juga tak mau membocorkan dimana keberadaannya. Oh, ayolah, bahkan sepupuku sendiri lebih memilih menyimpan rapat rahasia sahabatnya ketimbang melihatku senang. Kenapa dunia tidak berpihak padaku? Aku bahkan bukan virus yang mesti harus dihindari kok.

Setelah memutuskan hubungan denganku secara sepihak, jadi dia juga berniat menghindariku hah? Dia bahkan lenyap tanpa jejak. Sebenarnya apa niatnya sih? Apa yang ada di otaknya? Kenapa dia tega sekali padaku? Tega meluluh lantahkan perasaanku.

Beberapa hari ini aku tidak perlu diet, karena tubuhku bisa kurus sendiri, Shikamaru benar-benar membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Tidak sampai disitu, mataku juga sembab setiap pagi. Plus, lingkaran hitam disekitar mataku. Acara belanja gila-gilaanku beralih menjadi acara menangis seharian. Kegiatan kesalon dialihkan menjadi acara melamun seharian penuh.

Miris. Paman dan bibiku juga kelimpungan menawarkan ini itu agar aku bisa menjalani hariku seperti biasa. Mereka juga memaksa sepupuku untuk memberi tahu dimana mantanku, tapi dasar sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu dan lebih menyayangi sahabatku dari pada diriku, jadi dia lebih memilih tutup mulut. Terkadang aku memergoki bibiku menangis diam-diam karena melihat keadaanku yang seperti orang gila, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku juga sudah merasa tidak waras.

Sahabatku yang biasanya mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan ke mall, juga tambah gencar sepertinya. Bahkan dia juga mengerahkan pasukannya untuk menyeretku jalan dan menghilangkan pikiranku tentang mantanku itu.

* * *

Ini sudah ke sembilan puluh tujuh aku melihat ponselku dalam sehari ini, tapi nyatanya Shikamaru tak kunjung menghubungiku. Tidak ada telfon, chat, e-mail, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatku lebih bangkit dari pada ini.

Aku memejamkan mata, aku bahkan belum percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi. Setetes air mataku lolos dari salah satu sudut mataku. Tuhan... aku bahkan tahu kalau engkau maha adil, aku akan coba terima kalau Shikamaru memutuskan ku, tapi tolong beri aku alasan agar aku bisa menerimanya. Tuhan aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Kini air mataku keluar dari sudut mata kananku. Shikamaru, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku berjanji akan menuruti apa maumu bahkan untuk putus dan melupakanmu, tapi tolong jangan menjauh lagi dariku. Tolong kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengembalikan hubungan kita, biar kita menjalani hidup sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu.

Ponselku berdering. Aku bahkan sudah lelah berharap kalau itu panggilan darinya. Aku meraba, mencari ponselku. Demi apa, aku langsung melompat dari baringanku begitu tahu kalau itu panggilan dari mantanku, Shikamaru. Secepat kilat aku menghapus jejak air mata diwajahku.

"Halo." Kataku, aku tersenyum senang. Aku bahkan terlalu semangat untu menerima telfon darinya.

"Kudengar, selama ini kau tidak menjalani hidupmu dengan baik?" masih seperti biasa dia langsung berbicara pada intinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" kataku serak, air mataku kembali menggenang. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara sedih, senang, patah hati, dan lega.

"Harusnya kau menurutiku untuk melupakanku dan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik." Suaranya lirih.

"Aku merindukanmu, bisakah kau tak menghindar lagi," air mataku tak sanggup lagi tertampung dimataku, "munculah didepanku _please_ ," satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Delapan air mata berhasil mengingkari bendungan dimataku, "aku janji aku akan menuruti maumu, aku janji, aku janji," kataku terputus-putus karena terisak, "aku janji, aku akan menuruti maumu." Ulangku.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini Ino," suara Shikamaru agak serak.

"Makanya tolong muncul dihadapanku, aku janji aku akan menerima, tidak akan menanyakan alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku, aku janji." Suaraku terdengar putus asa.

Lama kita saling diam, aku menangis sesengukan, dan Shikamaru, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukannya sekarang "apa aku benar-benar sudah menyakitimu?" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku tidak menjawab, tidak sanggup menjawab dan hanya diam menangis.

"Maaf Ino," katanya dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Akhirnya aku bisa bersuara.

"Maaf karena aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis," dia mengambil jeda sejenak, "maaf karena aku menghindarimu, maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu," aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" _Please,_ jangan ngomong seperti itu, aku mencintaimu," aku sesengukan, "katakan kalau kamu mencintaiku dan izinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, tapi kalau untuk mengizinkanmu untuk selalu mencintaiku aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Cukup, cukup aku yang mencintaimu kau tak perlu lagi mempertahankan perasaanmu."

"Kau curang, kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" teriakku frustasi.

"Ino, tolong jalani hidupmu seperti biasa, lupakan aku, jangan menangis untukku, kalau perlu format semua data di otakmu mengenai diriku." Bisa-bisa dia mengatakan itu memangnya dia siapa? Bahkan sekarang dia bukan lagi kekasihku.

"Stop, kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku Nara Shikamaru, dan jangan coba-coba menghindariku lagi, jangan..." aku tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata "tolong jangan bicarakan ini lagi aku lelah dan maaf aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu."

"Aku bisa apa? selain keras kepala, dan bawel, kau juga cengeng sekarang." Aku tertawa dalam tangisku.

"Kau sebenarnya dimana? Kau mengawasiku dari mana?" aku menghapus air mataku.

"Mata-mataku banyak Ino." Suaranya melemah.

"Shikamaru, suaramu terdengar aneh, tapi tak apa aku tetap merindukan suaramu." Kataku sedih.

"Ino, suaramu terdengar sedih." Sedih? Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar bodoh aku padahal sedih gara-gara dia.

"Mana ada? aku sangat bahagia saat ini karena bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, itu berarti kau tidak benar-benar menghindariku." Meski aku sedih, aku sadar aku bisa lebih bahagia dari apapun setelah ini. Lebih lega setelah mendengar suaranya lagi. Dan nanti malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Ino, aku ada urusan" ah akhirnya berakhir juga, aku masih merindukannya Tuhan, "maaf karena membuat hidupmu berantakan, setelah ini kembalilah kekehidupan normalmu, aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Jangan mengatakan cinta lagi padaku Shikamaru, karena aku akan semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu." Oh bagus, apa yang tadi kukatakan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Maaf."

"Maaf lagi, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memafkanmu. Tebus satu permintaan maafmu dengan tidak menghindariku. Kalau tidak bisa bertemu kau kan bisa menelfon oke." ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar cengeng.

"Bye... Ino." Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Shikamaru.

* * *

Dasar Shikamaru pembohong. Berhari-hari setelah itu dia hilang kontak lagi. Dia seperti asap yang tertiup udara, hilang begitu saja. Walau aku belum sepenuhnya bisa memenuhi apa yang diinginkannya, setidaknya aku sudah hampir bisa menjalani hidupku seperti biasa.

Tapi, walau begitu aku masih ingin menemuinya. Memarahinya dan mengamuk didepannya. Memukuli wajahnya agar dia sadar keputusan untuk putus denganku itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Aku merindukannya sekaligus marah padanya. Aku membencinya tapi juga mencintainya.

"Ino." Panggil suara yang sangat kukenal, dia sepupuku, "boleh aku masuk?" katanya meminta izin untuk memasuki kamarku.

"Ya."

"Lagi ngapain?" Naruto duduk diujung tempat tidurku.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku pada laptop dihadapanku.

"Kau _to the point_ banget ya?" jawabnya sambil meringis, "ini soal Shikamaru." Deg, apa-apaan ini? apa dia sekarang belum puas dengan menghilang lagi?

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku pada laptopku, pandanganku kosong. Rasanya masih sakit. Dadaku sesak dan mataku ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Aku bernafas sebentar.

"Sahabat kamu itu brengsek ya? Pembohong pula, dia bilang tidak akan menghindar lagi, tapi kenapa dia menghindar lagi?" bentakku, aku mulai lepas kontrol, "kasih tahu tuh sahabat kamu, selamat dia udah berhasil ngremukin hati aku." Air mataku lolos sebutir, dan ku usap dengan telapak tanganku secepat dia turun.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino." Katanya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Oh iya aku lupa kalau kalian sama-sama brengsek." Kataku sarkastik.

"Shikamaru..." Naruto terlihat seperti berat mengatakan kalimatnya, "dia sudah pergi."

"Nah, bagus biar dia mati saja sekalian, menghilang dari bumi ini, dan dari hadapanku." Naruto membelalakan matanya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Nampaknya aku memang butuh seorang psikiater dan rumah sakit jiwa.

"Dia benar-benar pergi Ino, selamanya, tidak akan kembali," Naruto mengambil nafas panjang, "dia meninggal dua jam yang lalu." Katanya menyadarkanku.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, aku sedang tidak bersemangat." Aku beranjak dari kamarku, tetapi gagal karena tangan Naruto mencekal tanganku.

"Shikamaru, menderita jantung bawaan sejak lahir," kemudian Naruto menceritakan tentang penyakit yang sudah diderita selama hidupnya. Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Dia bahkan juga alergi olah raga. Akhir-akhir ini saat dia menelfon suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang dengan kehabisan nafas dan terbatuk-batuk, kenapa aku tidak langsung menyadarinya kalau dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Lelucon apa lagi ini Naruto? Berhenti melakukan lelucon ini Naruto." Aku terisak.

"Tiga bulan lalu, keadaannya memburuk, dia harus mengikuti pengobatannya secara intensif, tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, kemudian dia kabur untuk menemuimu," Nafasku tertahan "dia memutuskanmu agar kau tidak mengetahui keadaan kesehatannya Ino." Aku memeluk Naruto, menangis didadannya, "terakhir saat dia menghubungimu, keadaanya sudah sangat..."

"Stop Naruto aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi."

"Dia... waktu itu dia menangis Ino, saat mengetahui kalau kau tidak menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa, terlebih kau seperti itu karena perbuatannya. Shikamaru sangat-sangat mencintaimu Ino." Naruto balas memelukku erat.

"Aku ingin kesana, melihatnya." Putusku, "aku mau siap-siap kau turun duluan." Aku menutup pintu. Ini mimpi kan? Shikamaru tidak mungkin meninggalkan? Semalam aku berkencan dengannya, ditaman yang lebih indah dari halaman belakangnnya. Jadi, kenapa itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa tidak jadi kenyataan walau sebentar saja?

"Ino?" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamarku, memastikan keadaanku.

"Aku segera turun." Teriakku mencoba bersuara tegar.

Semua serba hitam. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi gelisah. Pikiranku hanya berputar sekitar Shikamaru. Dia bahkan bisa-bisanya menyembunyikan pernyakitnya dengan sangat rapi selama bertahun-tahun padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Shikamaru, tak bisakah kau hidup lebih lama lagi? Aku membutuhkan mu untuk menopangku. Aku bahkan rela menukar nyawaku, kalau bisa. Jikalau bisa aku akan bernegosiasi dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa dan meminta Tuhan untuk barter nyawaku dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali padaku? Bodoh lelucon tak berguna, mana bisa dia kembali padaku.

Aku harus secepatnya menemui Shikamaru, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan setengah berlari aku keluar dari kamarku, menemui Naruto dibawah.

"Aaaaaa." Aku menjerit. Kakiku kananku menyandung kaki kiriku, tepat ujung tangga. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku meluncur dari ketinggian kurang lebih lima meter. Aku terbang menuruni tangga. Oh tidak, bukan lebih tepatnya aku menuruni tangga dengan tidak elit. Bukan berguling, tapi lebih mirip seperti melompat turun.

"Ino..." aku endengar seseorang meneriaki namaku.

Duakk.

Kepalaku jatuh terlebih dahulu. Kepalaku rasanya pecah, sakit sekali dan aku pusing hebat. Kepalaku berasa basah, ah tidak mungkin ada genangan air dilantaikan? Jadi ini cairan apa? Aku tidak suka bau ini, bau darah. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku malah seperti melihat Shikamaru tersenyum padaku? Ini gila, tapi aku malah membalas senyumannya.

"Inooo, kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah bibi, paman, dan Naruto tampak sangat khawatir sekali.

"Ino bertahan nak." Bibiku menangis. Jangan menangis lagi bibi, berhenti menangis untukku. Rasanya aku ingin bilang kepada bibi kalau aku tidak apa-apa kemudia menghapus air mata dipipinya, tapi aku hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum semuanya terasa gelap.

Shikamaru, kalau kau tidak bisa kembali padaku, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku yang akan kembali padamu Shikamaru. _Tadaima_ , Shikamaru. I'm back to you. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku.

* * *

 **The end**

yey akhirnya selesai juga ini fic abal *lap keringet di dahi. Sumpah maafkan otak dan jari- jari saya yang membuat mereka meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi saya mohon jangan lempar saja pake tomat, atau menyuruh saja turun dari panggung *abaikan kalimat barusan.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada para panitia dan reader, entah ini masuk tema atau enggak, tapi Cuma ini ide yang berputar putar dikepalaku saya. Dan parahnya, Cuma ide angst juga yang ada dikepala saya, karena kalau menurut saya cinta seperti itu yang romantis *duakk ditendang reader, ini author selera romantisnya bener bener payah.

Oke sekian dari saya, semoga nggak ada yang nangis karena fic abal saya *emang siapa yang nangis woy!*, nah bagus deh kalo nggak ada yang nangis berarti kalau benar begitu saya memang punya kecengengan yang tinggi, soalnya saya hampir nangis pas ditelfon, untung nggak jadi soalnya didepan saya adek saya, kan tengsin kalo nangis mendadak ditulisan sendiri.

Dasar ni author bener bener bawel, oke terakhir dari saya salam manis dan terimakasih buat guardian yang sudah menyempatkan mampir.

00oo00

Naruto mondar- mandir dengan wajah pucatnya. Dia tidak percaya, sepupu yang selama ini dia sayangi harus mengalami kejadian tragis seperti ini didepan matanya sendiri. Mulutnya komat-kamit merapalkan do'a untuk keselamatan sepupu tercintanya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, Ino sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung untuknya.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Nona Ino, kami sangat menyesal." Naruto mendadak lemas mendengar berita yang disampaikan sang dokter. Beberapa menit lalu, sahabat terbaiknya meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya dan tak sampai dua puluh empat jam dia juga harus menerima kebenaran kalau sepupu tercintanya ikut menyusul sahabatnya.

Minato, ayah Naruto juga tidak kalah kalap tapi beliau masih bisa mengontrolnya. Minato berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti. Kushina, ibu Naruto dari tadi juga tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Ino dan sekarang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya keponakan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak.

00oo00

"Maafkan aku paman Inochi, maafkan aku bibi Hotaru, aku tidak bisa menahan Ino lebih lama, maafkan aku karena Ino harus menemui kalian lebih cepat." Kata Naruto didepan makam orang tua Ino."aku menyesal aku minta maaf paman, bibi."

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru, aku tidak bisa menjaga Ino, maafkan aku karena Ino harus menemuimu lebih cepat." Naruto berjongkok didepan makam mereka berdua. "maafkan aku Ino, karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu, dan membiarkanmu mati dihadapanku, maafkan aku Ino." Katanya, "sekarang kau bahagia kan? Kau bisa bertemu paman Inoichi, bibi Hotaru, dan Shikamaru?" Naruto tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian dia beranjak dari gundukan tanah yang dipenuhi bunga lili putih itu.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan makam Ino dan Shikamaru. Entah kenapa, dia seperti melihat bayangan mereka sedang menautkan tangan mereka, dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Naruto tersenyum tipis, akhirnya cinta mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan.


End file.
